Ingobert VI
König Ingobert VI ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Ingobert ist der König von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Zu seiner Frau ist nicht mehr bekannt als die Tatsache, dass sie mittlerweile verstorben ist und ihr Haar dunkel wie die Nacht war. Ein Gemälde von ihr hängt in der Kammer von Ingobert. Ingoberts Tochter ist Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, die nach ihm den Thron besteigen soll. Er hat eine jüngere Schwester, Susanne fon Fabre, die Ingoberts Vertrauten Duke Fabre heiratete. Über seine Schwester hat Ingobert einen Neffen, Luke fon Fabre, der wiederum mit seiner eigenen Cousine und Ingoberts Tochter Natalia verlobt ist. Mit seiner Familie residiert Ingobert in der Hauptstadt von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Baticul. Es ereigneten sich Schwierigkeiten bei der Geburt von Ingoberts Tochter. Diese kam als Totgeburt auf die Welt, was die Königin verzweifeln ließ. Daher übergab die damalige Hebamme der Königin ihre eigene Enkeltochter, Meryl, die wenige Tage zuvor geboren worden war. Ingobert erfuhr von alledem nichts und zog das Mädchen liebevoll als seine eigene Tochter groß. Tales of the Abyss Ingobert erscheint erstmals in Baticul, als die Helden nach dem Verschwinden von Luke dorthin zurückkehren. Luke kann dafür sorgen, dass Ion mit einem Brief von Kaiser Peony IX von Malkuth auch in Begleitung vom Militär von Malkuth bis zu Ingobert vordringen darf, sodass die Helden Ingobert den Brief überreichen können. Zugleich wird deutlich, dass Grand Maestro Mohs dem König die Idee in den Kopf zu setzen versucht, dass Malkuth sich auf einen Krieg gegen Kimlasca vorbereitet. Ingobert liest sich den Brief trotz Mohs' Worten durch und versteht, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um die Bitte nach Frieden handelt, sondern auch um eine Bitte nach Hilfe, weil Akzeriuth von Miasma geflutet ist und sämtliche Wege von Malkuth aus versperrt sind. Ingobert schickt daher Luke als Boten des Friedens nach Akzeriuth. Ingobert wird über einen längeren Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss hinweg nur noch erwähnt. Als der Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca trotz aller Bemühungen der Helden auf den Rugnica-Ebenen ausbricht, wollen die Helden versuchen, Ingobert davon zu überzeugen, Mohs nicht mehr zu trauen, der den Krieg begünstigen will. Unterdessen unterrichtete Mohs Ingobert darüber, dass Natalia nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist. Ingobert ließ sich von Natalias Nanny, ihrer leiblichen Großmutter, darin bestätigen und jene Stelle zeigen, an der sie die Leiche der totgeborenen Prinzessin bestattet hatte. In der Tat ließen sich dort Überreste eines Säuglings finden. [[Datei:Ingobert in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|left|300px|Ingobert in Tales of the Abyss]] Bei der Rückkehr von Natalia und Luke veranlasst Ingobert schließlich mit Mohs' Nachdruck, dass seine Tochter und sein Neffe sich töten müssen. So würde, wie Mohs es sich wünscht, dem Score nachgekommen werden, nach dem Luke sterben müsste. Natalia soll ihr Leben als Verräterin des Reiches verlieren, und ihr und Lukes Tod sollen, erneut wegen des Scores, als Rechtfertigung für einen Krieg gegen Malkuth genutzt werden. Um ihren Tod so schmerzlos wie möglich zu machen, fordert Ingobert, dass sie sich selbst mit Gift töten darf. Dies wird durch die anderen Helden verhindert, und die Einwohner von Baticul ermöglichen Natalia die Flucht, da sie sie als ihre Prinzessin anerkennen, auch wenn sie nicht das Blut der königlichen Familie teilt. Letztendlich werden die Helden aber gezwungen, Ingobert erneut aufzusuchen. Sie wollen die Outer Lands absenken und benötigen dafür Frieden zwischen den Reichen, wollen aber auch mit den Oberhäuptern der verschiedenen Länder besprechen, was danach geschehen soll. Hierfür überreicht Jade Curtiss Ingobert einen Brief, in dem alles erklärt wird. Im Thronsaal vom Schloss, in Anwesenheit von Mohs, lässt Ingobert sich schließlich nicht nur auf einen Friedensvertrag entgegen der Weissagung des Scores ein, sondern erkennt Natalia als seine Tochter an, da sie zwar nicht dasselbe Blut hat wie er, aber sie siebzehn Jahre Erinnerungen miteinander teilen. Ingobert vertraut Mohs von nun an nicht mehr blind. Nach der Unterzeichnung der Friedensverhandlung in Yulia City wird Ingobert direkt von Guy Cecil bedroht, der von ihm zu wissen fordert, ob er sich dieses Mal daran halten kann und nicht erneut einen Überfall begeht wie damals beim Hod War. Guy erinnert ihn daran, dass er damals seine Mutter Eugenie Cecille als Zeichen des Friedens in das Haus Gardios hat einheiraten lassen, und dennoch wurde das Gardios-Anwesen überfallen. Guy erfährt hier, dass nicht Ingobert, sondern ausschließlich Duke Fabre Schuld daran war und dass auch Peonys Vorgänger seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung sucht Luke Ingobert des Öfteren auf, nachdem er am Mt. Roneal ein Amulett gefunden hat, das Largo gehörte und seiner neugeborenen Tochter Meryl gewidmet war. Luke erkundigt sich bei Ingobert, ob Natalia als Säugling so ausgesehen hatte wie das Kind auf dem Bild dargestellt ist, was Ingobert bestätigt. Die beiden behalten die Tatsache, dass Largo Natalias leiblicher Vater ist, zunächst für sich. Später jedoch offenbart Ingobert Natalia dies und erklärt ihr, dass sie nicht länger an vorderster Front kämpfen muss, weil niemand von ihr verlangen kann, ihr eignes Fleisch und Blut zu bekämpfen. Natalia sucht daraufhin zunächst ein friedliches Gespräch mit Largo und entscheidet sich letztendlich dennoch, die anderen Helden weiterhin zu begleiten. Persönlichkeit Ingobert erscheint grundsätzlich wie ein sehr ausgeglichener Mann. Er vertraut dem neutralen Order of Lorelei blind, bis ihm die Augen geöffnet werden, und lässt sich schließlich darauf ein, dem Score zu widerstehen und statt eines Krieges den Frieden mit Malkuth zu suchen. Ingoberts Beziehung zu seiner Schwester wird nicht weiter erläutert, aber seine Beziehungen zu seiner Tochter und seinem Neffen sind deutlich von ehrlicher Liebe geprägt, was auf eine sehr fürsorgliche Seite hinweist. Auf Natalia ist Ingobert im Angesicht ihrer Taten für das Volk sehr stolz. Kurzgefasst *Ingobert ist der König von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, der ältere Bruder von Susanne, Vater von Natalia und Onkel von Luke. *Ingobert erfährt erst im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss, dass Natalia nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist. Nach anfänglichen Problemen, die ohne die anderen Helden zu Natalias Tod geführt hätten, vertragen sie sich wieder und er akzeptiert sie trotz fehlender Blutverwandtschaft als sein Kind. *Ingobert vertraute Mohs zunächst blind und folgte seinem Wunsch, das Score zu erfüllen. Schließlich wendet er sich von dieser Idee jedoch ab, nachdem Natalia ihn nachdrücklich darum bittet, stattdessen für das Wohl des Volkes zu arbeiten. *Ingobert ist es, der Natalia die Identität von Largo als ihr leiblicher Vater offenbart. Er meint, dass sie nicht gegen ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut zu kämpfen braucht. Natalia entscheidet sich dennoch dafür. Charakterliste en:Ingobert VI Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss